The one called lucky
by neon blue
Summary: She’s just a teenager who had family problems, raped, now lives on the street with her friend. Her life is all messed up she makes a living by either washing car windows or playing music on the street. But somehow everyone calls her lucky
1. Lucky

**The one called lucky**

She strung some cord of her guitar, her voice came out smoothly. Her eyes shut, she ended her song. Clapping was heard, even some whistling. Opening her yes, she smiled, a lot of people had crowed around her. Money was being dropped into her guitar case. Collecting the money, she put in the pocket of her old black skirt. Packing her guitar away, she left the park. People on the street gave her some glances, but she just ignored them, like she did every day. Arriving at the corner, she yelled to some one in the middle of the street. The girl came running to her.

"So, did you do well?" Asked the girl, as she passed her fingers through her hair.

"I guess so, I got about fifteen dollars." The other girl said.

"I got nineteen dollars." She said showing the money to her friend.

"Lucky bitch!" She said as she pushed her to the side playfully. "All you do is washing random car windows. I actually give entertainment to the public."

"Yah, but you don't need to work; all you do is play your music I actually have to move my ass to get money." She said as she stuffed the money in her baggy green pants.

"Are you still coming with me to that second hand store Sango?"

"You know I would never miss a chance like that." She said as she ran up ahead. "I bet I could get there before you do."

"Oh you're on."

Picking up a mug, she examining it, she carefully put it back down. The shelves where full of junky items. Some old woman was picking up every coffee mug she could get her hands on. Kagome wonder why some one would want some many mugs, all you do with them is drink coffee from it. Some plastic jewelry was the nexct item she picked up, it looked cheap, putting it around her wrist it brook into pieces, She then went to go and join Sango at the shoe section. She saw her friend trying on a pair of running shoes. They came here to get a new pair of shoes. Here's had duct tape holding them together, water could easily penetrate them.

"Look Kagome, I found these knee high boots, I thought maybe they would fit you." Sango said handed them out to her.

Taking her own shoes off, she laced up the black ones that Sango gave her. They looked bran new, walking around the store; she found that they fitted her perfectly. "Wow, these actually fit me." She said as she looked down at her shoes.

"And they look nice on you." Sango said as she put a pair of running shoes in a red plastic basket. "Come on, I think I saw this really nice shirt." Sango dragged Kagome to some racks at the far back. They started to look through the shirts when suddenly Sango pushed her head down.

"What was that for?"

Sango put her finger on her mouth telling her to be quite. She then pointed in between the rack. Sango was pointing at a girl with red hair. "What is it?" asked Kagome confused.

"You see that girl?"

"Well yah."

"She's an ugly bitch!" Sango said as she kept her voice low.

"I don't find she's ugly."

"What are you, a lesbian?"

"No, I just find she has nice hair that's all, and would you have a problem if I actually was?"

"No, it's just a thing I always want to know."

"Anything else you want to know about me?"

"Are you lactose intolerant?"

"NO!"

"Ok then… the red head girl has left the building." Sango said as she stood up. Kagome followed her lead. "Why do you hate her?" Kagome asked as she continued looking through the rack.

"Yuki told me she had a horrible attitude, and she is a bitch." Sango said as she picked out a shirt.

"You know you shouldn't listen to Yuki, she tells lies 24/7."

"Yah but who else I'm I supposed to listen to?"

"Rin or me." Kagome said as she walked off toward some hats.

"Rin is usually at work at that hotel of hers, and you, I always talk to you." Sango followed Kagome.

Kagome just nodded her head in response, not really listening. Sango kept on rambling about something. Then something caught her, eye, quickening her pace, she grabbed the object of the colorless shelf. Examining it, she could feel herself become excited. Kagome shoved it into Sango's arms, pointing to it. Looking down to the object in her hands, Sango realized it was a skateboard.

"I always wanted one!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

"But, its about fourteen dollars, you're going to need that money for food and stuff like that." Sango said as she turned the board over in her hands.

"Yah, but I have money saved up in my bank account, the money that my parents left for me." She said s she took the board back into her hands.

"Ok, buy it. But I won't be sharing my food with you if you're out of money." Kagome gave her a pleading look. "Ok, but you only get a quarter of it." Kagome ran toward the cashier, skateboard in hands. Sango just followed her, taking her time. Both girls paid for there things, the left the store. As they walked onto the street, the wind whipped their hair around. The cold wind was penetrating through their cotton sweater, putting their backs against the wind; they walked down the busy street. Looking back occasionally they soon arrived at their destination.

Pushing the glass doors open, they could hear discussion as people amble by them. Sango walked up to the line, Kagome following her every step. She kept her head low, hands stuffed into her pockets, skateboard tucked under her arm. She was glad that they weren't in the freezing cold. She kept her eyes glued to the ground. The smell of grease was in the whole room. She couldn't stand; it was too strong for her sense of smell. Covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve, she suddenly saw a small figure looking directly into her eyes. She looked worried.

"Are you ok?" asked the little girl, as she tugged onto her sleeve. Kagome removed her hand from her face, giving her a smile. The little girl smiled. "My name is Yuma-Suro, but you could call me Yuma, what's yours?"

"… It's Kagome, just Kagome."

"I'm-" She was suddenly cut off as she was pulled back; it was a young woman who did this. She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. "I told you Yuma-Suro, to not talk to strangers, especially people like her." The woman said her last phrase in a lower voice. The woman took the girl by the hand, before leaving the little girl looked back and waved.

Kagome was in chock, no one had ever said something like that. Well not at least in front of her.

Kagome suddenly heard an extremely cheerful tone. "What will be your order Miss?" Looking up, she realized it was the cashier. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, on her blouse there was a badge that said, "Smile" with a happy face on it. A smile was spread across her; it was much too big to be real. Sango was looking at her as is she was alien, her mouth was half open, either in shock or disbelief.

"Sango, she asked what do you want." Kagome shook her friend.

"Oh, sorry… uhm, could I have the cheapest thing on the menu and water."

"Coming right up." The cashier went to talk to someone.

"That girl so freaky, I never saw some so… happy!" Sango said as pulled out some money from her pocket. Leaning against the counter, she closed her eyes. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?" She passed her hands through her messy brown hair.

"We could sleep beside the half pike; it will protect us from the wind." Kagome suggested.

"Yah and it's not too far from here." Sago straightened herself.

"I'm going to get a seat." Kagome went to the other part of the restaurant. Sitting down at a table, she put her skateboard in-between her legs. She lay her head onto the table, then let her eyelids fall down. She was slowly drifting to sleep. Until she felt something ruffles her hair. Slightly looking up she realized it was Miroku. He sat across from her.

"Hi Miroku…" Putting her head back down, she closed her eyes.

"So how are you doing, I haven't seen you for a while." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh yah, real long, the last time I saw you, I think it was this morning." She still had her head on the table. She suddenly heard a large smacking noise and some grumbling. Lifting her head up completely, she found out that Miroku had a large red hand print on his cheek, Sango was sitting down, she didn't look that happy.

"What happened?" She asked innocently.

"Don't ask any questions or you won't get any food." Sango said as she was dividing her hamburger into three, giving a piece to the others. She started to eat her piece.

They all ate quietly. When Miroku finished his piece he got. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now ladies."

"You just came here so I can buy you food?" Sango asked.

"Oh yah I forgot." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then jogged out the door. Kagome looked at Sango, she was blushing, or either she thought it was reallyhot in the restaurant, her cheeks where a darker shade of pink.

"Well, I never thought Sango would get embarrassed when her boyfriend would give her a kiss." Kagome leaned in forward, trying to see Sango's reaction.

She was surprised when Sango jumped out of her seat and lunged forwards for Kagome. Kagome dogged just in time, taking her skateboard, she raced out the door. Dashing down the street, she made her way through the bunch of people. As ran across streets, she looked back. Sango was on her trail. She continued scampering across the park. When she suddenly got out of breath and fell to the ground. Laying emotionless, as is she was dead. She waited for Sango.

The wind brushed against her face, it felt nice and refreshing. She let herself relax; the grass was cool underneath her body. Something was then suddenly dropped onto her stomach. Opening her eyes, she realized it was Sango's bag. Sango was already ahead of her. Picking it up, she went to join her friend. They walked across the park in silence. When they came to the half pipe, Sango took her bag and put onto the ground, opening it she took out two small sleeping bags and a blanket. Laying them beside the ramp, she took her shoes off, and then climbed into one of the sleeping bags, Kagome followed her actions. When they where booth comfortable, they said their good nights.

Sango closed her eyes, but Kagome stayed awake. Wondering if one day they will be like everyone else. Not that she wanted to be the same, she wanted to be unique, but she wanted to live in a home, a real one. But she mostly wondered why people called her lucky.


	2. Clown

**The one called lucky**

Chapter two: A clown

I kick a stone down the side walk; my eyes are staring at the ground. Sango and I both walk down the busy street which is full of people going to work. My skateboard is tucked safely underneath my arm. Guitar case in my left hand Sango has the large bag on her right shoulder. She's wearing her Billabong sweater, Rin gave it to her for a present. I'm just wearing a long-sleeved shirt with my usual black skirt, and some red and black legwarmers to keep myself on the warmer side. The cold wind is strong, blowing the orange and red leaves around the parks, it's the way of Mother Nature to tell us that it's late October. And freezing cold weather will come to haunt us soon.

We go our separate ways when we arrive at the end of the street, Sango goes to her usual spot, at the intersection. I go to Marlines Park, everyone pass by there. Setting up my stuff, I slung my acoustic guitar over my shoulder. The guitar case is open, ready for money to be dropped inside.

Stepping back, I start to play. My eyes are closed. The wind brushes against my face. I unleash my voice.

_Grow Up and Blow Away  
Floating the room  
Two by two  
From the womb  
To the holiday  
There is no holiday  
First double-cross her heart  
He wants to start a family  
Needing something to go on  
_

Two teenagers have stopped to listen to me; they're in their school uniforms.

_If she weren't writing in blood  
She'd bring him her jokes   
And a shovel for the mud  
If he were not knee-deep in mud  
He'd bring her his drugs  
He'd get her a typewriter_  
_  
If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray   
Grow up and blow away..._

If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away...

Nobody knows which street to take  
He took the easy way  
What was the easy way?  
First double-cross her heart   
He wants to start a family  
She always thought she would not. 

Someone just dropped some money inside the guitar case.  
_  
If she weren't writing in blood  
She'd bring him her jokes   
And a shovel for the mud  
If he were not knee-deep in mud  
He'd bring her his drugs  
He'd get her a typewriter_

If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray   
Grow up and blow away...

If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away... 

I see Rin; she's clapping her hands to the rhythm. I can't stop myself to smile.

_  
First double-cross her heart  
He wants to start a family  
_

Someone else has dropped money into the guitar case.

_If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away..._

If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away...

Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away...  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away...  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away...  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away...

I end the song. My small audience claps for me. One of the school girls puts some money into my guitar case. Her friend suddenly taps onto her shoulder and shows her watch to her friend. The both start to run through the park in a rush.

As I watch them leave, I look back at Rin who is walking over to me. "Hi Kagome, long time no see." She gives me a heart warming hug. "I really liked your song, the beat was great." She said as she gave me two styrofoam cups in a cardboard tray. "Here's some coffee… and some muffins." She handed a brown bag to me.

"Wow, thanks… uhm could you please hold it for now, I need to pack." Giving the items back to her, I empty the money from the guitar case. Packing my guitar away, I again put my skate board underneath my arm, guitar in my left hand. I take back the coffee and muffins. Rin then walks with me down the park path.

"I see you got a skateboard." She says as she points to it.

"Oh yah, I always wanted one…" I continued to talk as we walk down the path. As we came close to the end of the sidewalk, the sound of sirens blasted through my ears. Hiding my face with the palm of my hand, I tried to make myself invisible. I could hear the sound of the sirens rush by us. Taking my hand away, I look to my side to, Rin looks confused. "I can't be seen by the police. They are looking for me and Sango." I say as I cross the street with her.

"Why?" She asked worried.

"A week ago, Sango and I were jaywalking, a car nearly hit Sango. She got mad and kicked the car; it made a dent because of her black combat boots have metal on the bottom of them. The owner came out, we then found out he was an officer, he asked for our names. Instead of that Sango kicked him in the shines and ran away. I followed her, and now we think they may be looking for us."

"I never thought Sango would do such a thing." She said as she looked up to the sky. Her hair was nicely put into a loose bun. Her eyes where glossy. Looking back down at me, she gave a me a smile. "Kagome," She cupped my face with her hand. "… you are a smart and beautiful young girl…"

I give her a dry look. " You sound like my mother."

She takes her hand away. "Oh sorry, I have to go now." She runs up ahead, looking back at me for a last time she calls out. "Remember Kagome, you're a lucky girl!" She disappeared in a crowed of people. At the moment I wanted to run after and ask her why I was so lucky. In my point of view in this, I'm not even close to being lucky. But if I did run then the coffee in my hands would spill all over me. And that wouldn't be pleasant.

I stand at the corner of the street for some time. Nobody notices me, I'm like a ghost to them. I then continue on walking down the street, I need to give the coffee to Sango before it gets cold. My head is down low, my feet take large steps. I want to get away from all these people. They make me feel small, I feel as if I'm a joke to them. Someone pushes me against a store's glass window. I kick my leg, as if I'm a bout to hurt the one who pushed me. But he's already out of my reach. He turns back to me, giving me a look as if I was the one who bumped into him. I give him back a death glare.

He looks around my age, maybe older. His black hair is tied up in a low ponytail. He takes a good look at me. I lean against the window, whishing I could just sink through. He the turns back and walks away. I let out a breath of relief, I can see my own breath, it's that cold. My ears feel nub, touching them I realise that they are as cold as ice cubs.

Putting the coffee and muffins down, I take my sweater which is wrapped around my waist, putting it over my head, I put the hood onto my head. Turning my attention to the store window, inside there are some woman looking around on the racks, their clothing look so expensive. I press my face against it. The glass window is extremely cold. Some old woman from inside the store looks at me and gives me a superior look. I peel my face off, smudging away the streaks that I left on the window with palm of my hand. She looks away.

I pick up my coffee, muffins and skateboard, my guitar in my left hand. I hear a faint banging noise beside me, looking back at the window, I see the little girl that I saw yesterday in the restaurant. She's banging against the window to get my attention. My hands are full so I nod to her. She gives me a large smile while waving to me. She looks back and runs off to her mother. I stare at them until they disappear out of my view.

I don't waste anymore time and continue to walk. As I arrive at the end of the sidewalk, I go to a girl who's leaning against a poll, one of those windshield wipers that you use at gas stations is in her hand, I give her one of the coffees.

She gives me a nod. Taking it she take a sip from the styrofoam cup. "Rin bought us some coffee I presume."

"Yah, and some muffins." Is said giving her one. "Taking a break from all the window washing Sango." I ask as I take a sip from my coffee.

"Yah…"

I woke up the sound of Sango screaming in my ear. Rubbing my eyes, I stand up. "Mnuh?" I can see a faint figure which I'm guessing is Sango.

"Come on Kagome it's dinner!." She pulls me off from the door steps that I was sleeping on. She then grabs me by the wrist and literally drags me toward a fast food restaurant. I sort of shouted-slash-mumbled my protest.

When we arrive at the door, I blink a couple time, partly because I'm half asleep, and partly because I thought I was seeing things. A clown was right beside the door making balloon animals. Sango opens the doors.

"Nnn! Bright!" I shield my eyes with my hand only to be shoved inside. The sound of people talking makes my head pound. "I think I'll wait outside." I say as I walk back out the door.

I sit down on the steps. Head in hands. The clown man is sitting beside me. He looks up to me and smiles. A fire trucks whooshes down the street.

I shift uncomfortably "Do you like to be clown?" I ask looking up at him.

"Actually I always had a phobia of clowns when I was younger." The clown answers.

I nodded my head in response. Rubbing my hands to together for warmth, I let out a small yawn. I suddenly the clown stand s up I a brisk movement. Looking up at him I see he's pointing at something. On the street in front of us there's that girl Ayame, she's on her hands and knees, as if she looking for something. A car is speeding down the street, if she doesn't move she will get hit. I leap off from the stairs, running off the sidewalk I scamper onto the street. The girl looks up from the ground and stairs at the speeding car in horror. As I'm in front of her, the bright headlights of the car blind me. A pain goes through my torso as I am thrown into the air. Then everything goes black.


	3. Walking With A Ghost

**The one called lucky**

Chapter three: Walking with a ghost

_A pain goes through my torso as I am thrown into the air. Then everything goes black._

I suddenly see a bright light, it looks white. Maybe I'm dead. My head is throbbing. Is stretch out a wobbly hand in front of me, I feel something. I poke at it. Something swats my hand away.

"Nnn." I try to move my head but it's too heavy.

My body is lifted off the ground. I still can't open my eyes. I hear someone speak.

"I can't believe this, it's my entire fault!" The voice then turns into muffled sobbing. I really want open my eyes now. But all I can do is listen to everything around me.

"We have to bring her to a hospital!" Who ever is carrying me started to walk off toward somewhere.

"No! You can't!" Someone calls out.

"Why not, she could die any second." The one who's carrying me stops.

"Inuyasha listen to me! We just can't go, ok! None of us want Kagome to die, but we just can't go!"

"Tell me Sango; tell me why she can't go to hospital!" Some one screams.

"Because we are being hunted down! Just bring her where I want, and she will ok." Some yelled back.

"Ok, just tell me where." The one who was holding me started to walk again.

"Could I come?" I hear someone ask.

"Why?"

"It's my fault she's hurt, I want see if she gets better."

"Whatever, juts don't get in the way."

I'm laid down on something soft. I then hear the sound of a car engine starting. Everything then goes black.

I can hear something, it's talking or more like telling the weather report. I turn my head to the side, I slightly open my eyes, only to see a mob oh red hair. I blink, I realize it's the back of someone head. Sango's stuffing herself with popcorn; she sits crossed-legged on the carpeted floor a little further away from me. Something wet is on my forehead. Taking it of, it's just a washcloth.

"Are you awake Kagome?" Looking over my shoulder I realize its Rin.

"Uhm yah…" I put the washcloth back onto my forehead.

The person in front of me quickly turns her head toward me. She has a smile on her face, but looks sad. It's Ayame.

Sango walks toward me and sits at the end of the couch I'm lying on.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yah, it just feels as if I had a long nap." I say closing my eyes.

"Do you remember the car hitting you?" I hear Rin ask.

"Not much." Everyone then goes silent. All you could hear is the news lady talking about possible snow. Rin then breaks the silence.

"I'll go heat up some pizza." She said as she walked off toward her kitchen.

"Thank you for saving my life." Ayame says as she pushes a strand of hair away from her face. I juts smile back at her.

"So, Ayame met Rin and we think that we might all be sleeping over tonight." Sango said as she took a sip of water from a green plastic cup. "… and then we booth think that we should all travel together."

I just stare at her in disbelief. The last time I remember, she hated Ayame.

"What are you guys watching?" I ask as I slowly sit up. My head some how feels much lighter than before.

"For now it's the news, but later on maybe The Breakfast Club." Sango says while she rolls off the couch. I go and sit between Sango and Ayame.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ayame asks.

"Uhm, yah. I guess so." Sango takes another sip of water. "I must have the flu."

"What happened?" I ask worried.

"When we arrived at the apartment Sango started to throw up like so much, it was crazy." Ayame says while waving her hands in the air. "It was like when my mother was one month pregnant; she would throw up about everyday."

Rin barged in the living room; a metallic pan was balancing on her right hand, and a jug of water in her left hand. "Hot! Hot!" She put the pan on the floor.

"Pizza!" Ayame screamed in delight. She took a piece and shoved it in her mouth. I laugh. She looks funny.

Ayame started to play a song; she was using my acoustic guitar. I sat on a bench listening to her. Crisp snow lay on the ground.

Yesterday night, after we watched the movie, Rin gave us each a used winter jacket. Ayame got a green one, Sango's is navy blue and mine is black. A red hat covers my ears. My hands are stuffed into my coat pockets. Today I'm wearing a pear of ripped jeans, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt. It used to belong to Sota. But now it's mine.

Ayame sang

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind  
Out of my mind, out of my mind  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist  
I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist _

I brought my legs to my chest. Putting my head down, I closed my eyes. All I could hear was Ayame singing. Pushing a strand of hair out of my face, I look back up at her. The song slowly goes to an end. I clap as I stand up. She bows down, and then puts the guitar away. I walk towards her.

"That was great!" We walk down the park path.

"Thanks, it has been a while sins I played the guitar, I was kind of rusty." She says as she swung her arms back and forth. "I have to go and meet Koga now."

"Who's Koga?"

"My boyfriend."

"I'm like the only one who is single in this world." I ask out loud.

Ayame laughs. "Well I heard Inuyasha is single."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yah, he's this guy who carried you to Rin's apartment."

"Anything else you could tell me about?" I ask interested.

"First of all, his hair is dyed silver but looks white, he's the average height, and he has a bad temper sometime, but can be really sweet."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"He doesn't live on the street and he's friends with Miroku and Koga." She says. "No get out of my way, I have to see my man."

"Pushy aren't we." I say as I move out of her way.

"I haven't seen him for two days, of cause I'm." Before she leaves she gives me a salute, then runs off. I wait until she disappears out of my sight before I drop my skateboard onto the ground. Pushing off, I easily go across the street. No one is outside. It's a Wednesday, and 2:34pm to be exact. There are usually not that many people walking down the street at this time of the day. I continue to glide town the cement ground. The city cleaned the sidewalks and street from snow.

Sango is going to go see Miroku today, so I'm all by myself for today. Stopping, I make the board flip up, grabbing it, I push a door open. The floors are tiled black and white. I go to the back and take a water bottle from a shelf; I then look through the junk food shelves. I arrive close to the cash, picking up a magazine, I flip through. There's just junk about people. Putting it back, I drop my water bottle on the counter letting it roll. I search in my pocket for some money.

"And how would you like to pay, cash or plastic?" I look up; the cashier guy looks really bored. He has a par of ear phones on. He's not even looking at me, but at the clock. He has white hair. It's that guy, Inuyasha Ayame was talking about. I tilt my head to the side. Waiting for him to look at me, I drum my finger against the counter. He turns his head toward me. He looks surprised; he puts his earphones around his neck.

He leans in forward. "So I see you are much better."

"Well I'm not dead, so yah." I give out my hand to him. "My name is Kagome, and yours I presume is Inuyasha."

"Correct."

"You work here?" I say while pushing the bottle back in forth in my hands.

"Part time." He corrects me.

"So where do live?"

"Close to here, downtown."

"With your parents?"

"Mother, I never got to see my dad." Some old lady walked into the store.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; he passed away a long time ago." I nod my head.

"You like the Teenage Ninja Turtles?" He asks pointing to my shirt. I look down, realizing that my coat was partly open.

"Oh no, it's my brother he passed away, it's like a memory of him for me." I say as I look back up at him.

He smiles while nodding his head.

"Hey Inuyasha stop flirting, someone wants to actually buy something!" I could hear some call out from a door; I turn my head away I think I'm blushing.

"I'll see you later." I hear Inuyasha say, before leaving I look back, the old woman is smiling at us. I want to run away.

I wave to him, as I step back outside; I the cold wind hit me directly in the face. I lean in forward walking against the wind. My skateboards tucked underneath my arm, I then realize that I still have the water bottle in my hand, I forgot to pay. I guess I could pay him later. Opening the bottle, I take a large sip from it. Inuyasha is actually pretty nice. At least for now. Putting the cap back on, I walk into a fast food restaurant. Sango is sitting at the far end of the room with Miroku and Ayame. I wave to them and the go and sit down with them.

I finished it! Not the story, the chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't update as quickly as I wanted to, but many things have been happening, first of all I got shock by a computer at school, it's freezing cold here in Canada I saw frost on the windows this morning, on my buss pass I'm laughing and nearly fell of the stool, I ran into a pole, I got my hair stuck in someone's zipper, my seven year old cousin beat me at dominos, I had to singe a song from Princess and The Popper with my cousin for an hour in the metro and to make it worse it's from a Barbie movie which she made me watch two times. I wanted to jump off a cliff that day.


	4. Squeegee

The one called lucky 

Chapter four: Squeegee

I sit down at the small table, letting my head fall against it, I let out a sigh. Someone tapes me on the head, I look up, to see Sango handing me a piece of grilled cheese. I take it, stuffing it in my mouth. Everyone at the table is staring at me. Their eyes are full of pity.

"What?" I ask my mouth half full of food.

Everyone then looks away, Sango picks at a scab on her arm, Miroku starts to whistle and Ayame is looking at her nails as if she just got a manicure. I decide to just ignore them and continue to stuff myself with the grilled cheese. But I'm still waiting for them to confess something. I take a sip of water. "We could go star gazing tonight." I suggest, trying to break the silence.

"That would be fun!" Sango says while nodding her head. Ayame also nods her head in response.

"I'm sorry but I can't go, I'm going to see Inuyasha tonight." Miroku says as he stands up.

"You make it sound like a date." Sango remarked.

"I would never cheat on you my dear Sango!"

"I guess that doesn't count you flirting with that cashier girl."

"I was having a friendly chat!"

"I still don't believe you, now leave us girls alone." She said shooing him away. He left the restaurant in a huff.

"No, where do you want stare gaze." Sango asked.

"We could go to that park that's like just across the street." Ayame suggested as she took my water bottle. "Come one, let's go." She said as she stood up.

We walk out the door, I toddle down the street, while I shuffle my feet. Sango has her large bag on her right shoulder; my skateboard is attached to it somehow. Ayame has my acoustic guitar in her right hand; all I got on me is twenty cents and my pride. We cross the street, looking up at a sky scrapper, there's a clock hanging over the entrance, it about eight o'clock. I stuff my hands into sweater pockets. Looking up at the sky, it's clear from clouds.

We walk into the grassy part of the park, Sango lays down a red and black blanket onto the ground. We all lay down, our heads in the middle. I close my eyes, letting the cold wind brush my face.

"Life is sweet sometime." I hear Sango say. I smile at her remark. "But sometimes it stabs you in your back and it makes your heart aches." She added.

"Time, is the only thing that slowly stops the ach, but it's made of all the things we hate…" Ayame say, I turn my head to look at her, she her hands crossed over her chest, she staring up at the sky. She continues. "… when something good happens to us, we want it to last forever, but it usually feels as if it's being fast forwarded, when something dreadful happens to us we want it to leave us alone right away, but feels as if time is being stretched out at that moment." She closes her eyes. "The people that live here, always wants to have more than already have, they are greedy. Wanting more things than they need. We should be thankful for what we already have."

Sango propped herself onto her elbows. "Did you like just memorize that?"

"Nooo..." Ayame said as she looked back at Sango. It made Sango go into a laughing fit. I joined in, rolling onto my back, clutching my stomach. Ayame was giving us a confused look.

Suddenly a flash light hits me square in the face.I sit up, rubbing my nose. I hear Ayame laughing at me.

"Who the hell throws flash lights?" I slightly scream as I stand up, flash light in my hand. A police officer is running towards me. I have the urge to run away.

"Excuse me Miss, some boys where throwing my flash light around the park, did anyone get hurt." The officer asks. I just grumble, handing him the flash light.

"Remember ladies, the park closes at ten thirty." The officer said before leaving us. I flipped him as he walked away. I sat back down in a huff. Ayame was imitating the police officer.

I lay back down on my back, looking up at the sky. "I heard the stars are brighter in the country." I say randomly.

"Yah, I know what you mean." Ayame says.

"Have you ever gone to the country?" Sango asked.

"I used to live there, my parents had a horse farm, I used to love running through the woods."

"Why did you leave?" Sango asked interested.

"I had to."

"Didn't your parents worry about you?"

"No… my dad was dead when I was nine… why are you one the street Sango?" Ayame asked as she turned to her side.

"My mom and dad died in a car crash, I went to an orphanage when I was young. I don't even remember my parents; I only have pictures of them." Sango said as she passed her hands through her hair.

"And you Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"My grandfather and mom died in a fire. My brother Sota, he died of cancer." Memories start to come back. Sango took out three blankets; I wrap myself in one keeping all the cold air from entering.

Before we went to sleep, Sango asked Ayame a last question. "But why can't you live with your mother?"

"I'm erased from her memory; I'm no more her daughter…" My eyes quickly open; I turn my head towards her. Tears are rolling down her face.

Next day 

I lean against the lamp post on one of the busiest streets here in downtown Tokyo. Squeegee balancing on my hand, I wait for a red light. I look to the side at Sango; she has a hand on her stomach. She kept hugging her stomach this morning, she tells me it's because she has the flu. Ayame says it's a bunch of bull shit. I'm still wearing what I wore from yesterday, I have my hair in a ponytail, and a pair of black converse that I got at a garage sale. Sango is wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a green shirt. She stares constantly at her belly, as if she was waiting for it to start gaining weight.

I step off onto the street, spray bottle being thrown up into the air. I catch it with ease. I walk through cars, swinging my squeegee in the air. I knock on some of the stopped vehicles. Trying to catch their attention. I bet it gets them annoyed. Some opens their window and yells out to me. I run towards them, it's a man, around in his thirties. He points to his windshield. I spray it, then pass the squeegee across it, then taking off the remaining suds. He hands me out two dollars. I wave to him as I walk away.

Sango is washing someone's window. He then also gives her some money. The cars start to move a gain I step back on the sidewalk. Sango joins me, she has a hand on her stomach. I look from the corner of my eyes, trying to figure out what has been happening to Sango.

"Are you ok Sango?" I ask. She just nods to me, an looks down the street. Then looks back at me, she gives me her squeegee. "It's Miroku." She says she about to leave me again. I just sigh in annoyance, everyone has been abandoning me to go see their boyfriends. I see Miroku talking in Sango's ear, her face bights up and nods. They then walk down the street. I lean back against my pole, booth squeegee in my left hand, I somehow got stuck with Sango's back pack, Ayame borrowed my guitar. My skate board is also with Ayame. I decide to give up window washing for now. I walk down the street, I stick out so much, everyone is dressed fancy. I look as if I just came out from a thrift store.

I put my hood over my head. It the evening. Everyone is going home. Some one is walking towards me, I then realise who it is. I need to hide. It's Hojo. The Health nut. He's smiling at me, I'm trying not to look at him, I need an escape.

I see Inuyasha walking out of the corner store he works at. I run towards him, I hit about three people with my squeegees as I go through a crowed. I'm nearly crawling when I eventually get to him. I take his hand and drag him away down the street.

"Will you slow down!" He screamed when he nearly tripped. I stop at a door entrance. Taking large breath of air.

"What are you running away from?" He asked.

I just wave him off, while clutching my stomach. Standing up straight, I stretched my arms over my head. I start to do my stretched exercise that we used in gym class at my old high school. Inuyasha is looking at me as if I was an idiot.

"Ok I'm finished." I say as I put the bag back onto my shoulder. I give a sign to Inuyasha to follow me. We walk down the street. "So…" I say trying to start a conversation.

"My mom wants to meet you." Inuyasha said as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yup." He said calmly, "She wants to meet everyone I know, if you want to we could go now. My house is like the next building."

I just shrugged. It would be neat to meet his mom. We walk through a door, go up some stairs, he opens door fourteen. Taking my shoes off in the hallway, Inuyasha is already in. I poke my head in, only to be greeted by a colourful hallway. I step in, examining everything. Close the door behind me I walk down the hallway beside Inuyasha. He calls out.

"I'm home… is the ramen ready?" We walk into a small room, a woman stands in front of a stove, she has black hair going down around to waist, an approver is thrown onto a hanger.

"How did you know that I was making ramen." The woman asked her back still towards us.

"I could smell I from the hallway." He said simply. I look up at him, wondering if he was joking.

"How did you smell it from their?" I ask.

The woman then turns around. She has a shock expression on her face, mixed with disbelief. "I didn't think you two where back together…" She said stepping toward us. "If I knew I would of made something else than ramen for you Kikiyo." The woman said as she wiped her hands with a dishtowel. I look over my shoulder in case she was talking to some one else.

"Mom, this is Kagome." Inuyasha said pointing to me.

"Oh, I see, they just look alike. Are they related?" The woman asked.

"No, I don't think so." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Oh, your one of Inuyasha's new friend. Now I remember." She said she came up to me, giving me a hug. She then ushers me toward a seat. I sit down. A bowl of ramen with some chopsticks is put in front of me. I wait till she sits down. I then slowly starts to eat. I turn my head towards Inuyasha. It looks as if he's swallowing it whole.

"One day you're going top choke on ramen if you don't eat it more slowly." His mother said in a playful tone.

He gets up to get some more. I'm still not finished my first bowl. When everyone is finished Inuyasha's mother took the bowls away. Inuyasha brings me into the living room, the room is a strawberry red and a bleu. Theirs a purple couch against the wall, a TV is in the corner of the room.

"Want to play a game?" he said as he pointed to a Playstation. I nod my head. We booth sit down in front of it. He press a couple of buttons, it eventually turns on. He gives me a controller. It's one of those fighting games Sota used to love. I would always beat him. He had slow reflex. The game starts. I look down at my controller trying to figure out which button did what. I hear noises. Looking up I realise Inuyasha has put me on the verge of dying. I let go of my controller and push Inuyasha with booth of my hands making him topple over. I used to do that when Sota was beating me. I take advantage of this by trying to learn which buttons did what. When I'm suddenly hit in the head by a tissue box.

"Don't push bitch!" He said as he sat back up straight.

I through a pillow at his head. But he easily caught it and threw it back at me. I rubbed my noise. "You asshole!" I take the pillow and through it back at him again but he repeats the same thing and hits me square in the face. The phone then rings. Inuyasha stands up and walks toward the hallway. Standing back up, I take the pillow with me and go follow him. He has the phone pressed against his ear, he looks annoyed. I throw the pillow at his head. He takes the phone away from his ear and covers the mouth piece with his hand.

"That's not fair bitch, I wasn't ready for that!" Inuyasha said.

"Well I wasn't ready when you threw that tissue box and those two pillows at my head." I said back while pointing my finger at him. "And my name is not bitch, it's Ka-go-me!"

"You don't need to yell it… go find something to do." He said as he put the phone up against his ear. He then walks into the Kitchen.

After he left me, I decide to go into a room. Slowly opening the door, I'm greeted by complete darkness. I walk in, my eyes slowly start to adjust. There's a bunch of magazines on the floor, an unmade bed in the corner of the room, a desk with a computer and a phone beside. I walk over the mess on the floor, heading toward the desk. I slowly pick up the portable phone.

Covering the mouth piece so I won't make any noise, I put the phone to my ear. The sound of a woman speaking. I can't hear what she's saying, she's saying it a whisper. I put the volume up, but I still can't hear. I suddenly can hear her speak clearly.

"Inu baby." The woman says. Except I don't hear this from the phone, the voice is in the room. I stiffen as I hear footsteps coming closer. Tow hands cover my eyes. "Guess who's behind you?" The woman says again.

"Non one is behind me." I hear Inuyasha say from the phone in annoyed voice. Whoever is behind me tightens their grip, I'm suddenly turned around only to be face to face with my reflection. Except it looks angry. And it's left eyes is twitching.

_Yah! I finished the chapter, at last. I bet you know who's Kagome's reflection is. It's really obvious. Right now I'm at my country house watching cows eat grass and get chocked by an electric fence. That's how boring my weekend is. Thank you to all the people that reviewed me or put the story in their favourite. It is now three am and I will laugh myself to sleep after listening to a funny song. _


	5. Laundry mat

**The one called Lucky**

Chapter five: Laundry mat

I'm turned around only to be face to face with my reflection. Except it looks angry. And its left eye is twitching.

The reflection tightens her grip on my shoulder. "He's cheating on me." I hear her say. My instinct told me that I should run away. But I froze. The only movement I did was flair my nose. She took a step backwards. "You fucking bitch!" She shut her phone. Stared at me as if I was the one who killed her love one. I suddenly felt my face sting in pain as she slapped me across the face. She then grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling me up close to her face. "No one ever gets to see my Inu baby behind my back." She spat in my face. I can't take it anymore, with the palm of my hand I thrust it upward right underneath her nose. A sickening crack went through my ears. The woman let go of my hair and crumbled to her knees covering her nose. I could see blood dripping between her fingers. My stomach did a flip-flop, as she took her hands away I realised that I broke her nose, it was crocked. Blood was streaming down her white blouse. A puddle was forming beneath her. "I'm the wrong girl bitch, I just went to see Inuyasha's mother! I wasn't close to him all afternoon. Go find someone else to piss off!" The woman slowly got up. Her hair was covering her face. I small wicked grin came across her face.

"I know what you are now." She said as she slowly lifted her head. Her fingers walked across the desk. Her hand slowly lifting up a manga book, she examined it. I'm surprised that she forgot that I broke her nose. Pointing a finger at me she screamed. "You are just his little play mate! I hate you for that!" She threw the book at me. I shielded myself with my hands.

"That's one of the most stupid theories ever! Me and him! I would never you bitch!" I back away sacred that she will jump at me and try to shred me to pieces.

"Let's take this in the hallway. Street rules!" She said as she walked out of the room. I wasn't sure if she was being serious. I look out the door way only to see the woman in a boxing position. "You want a piece of me!" She screamed. Inuyasha's mother looked the kitchen door. She gave me a questioning look.

The woman with the bleeding nose started to walk around me. Throwing her fist in the air randomly she started to scream insults at me. I just back away from the mad woman, scared she might scratch me with one of her manicured fingers. She launches her self at me, I just move out of the way. Crumbling to the ground the woman got up on her knees. I step forward, giving a hand out to her. She pushed me away, her hands dripping with blood. I look down at my shirt, to only see bloody hand prints spread across it. I give out insults underneath my breath.

"I'm, going to kill you!" She screams as she runs toward me. I scamper across the slippery floor into the living room. She follows me, right on my tracks. She picks some magazines off a coffee table, throwing them at me. I jump onto the purple couch. Inu's mum came in after. A broom is in her hands.

"Now Kikyo, please calm down. This is not you normal behaviour. Why are you so mad at Kagome?" She asked calmly. I'm more than confused now. Didn't Inuyasha and his mother talk about a girl called Kikyo while they during lunch.

The girl Kikyo started to scream at her why she thought I was evil and should be hung. I slowly walk around her back into the hallway. I don't want to stay around the crazy woman. I slip on my shoes with out even tying them up. I picked up my bag with the intention to leave. Stuffing the squeegees in it somehow, I then bag put it on my right shoulder. Inu's mother was on the verge of saying something when Kikyo interrupted her. "And that girl is just a bum living on the street. And look at her… she looks-" I grabbed her shirt collar pulling her out the door. "Will you stop bitching?" I turn back to Inu's mother. "I'm sorry about the mess." I drag the girl Kikyo down the hall. Looking on last time at the door, I see a very confused woman. I then remember about Inuyasha. Wouldn't he of heard all of the noise. I push that of my mind as the girl starts to yell at me again.

"I will so sue you for this, I mean it!" She screamed as she walked down the stairs.

"You came into the house with out permission so that's like breaking in, you were destroying households and tried to attack me." I say simply.

"You broke my nose!" She screamed at me, while she whipped some blood of her face.

"It's called self defence." I turn around the corner letting go of the girl. She walks in front of me.

"So you haven't done anything with my Inu baby?"

"No I haven't for the last time; I just met him like yesterday. How close are you to him?" I ask as I put my hand on the railing. She doesn't answer. I just shrug it off.

At the door she turned around looking directly in my eyes. "You know what; I bet you are on the street because you parents hate you. The only thing that likes you is misery!" She screamed at me for a last time. I push her out the door.

"Will you shut up for the last time?" I step out. It's cold, winter temperature.

"I will get you back for the broken nose and being close to MY Inu baby!" She screamed as she clutched her nose. "You are just a stupid little girl!"

"Go jump off a bridge!" I scream at her. She walks way from me, and sticks her tongue out in the process. All the things she said to me started to run through my mind.

I then remember I was supposed to meet Ayame and Sango at the laundry mat. I start to run right away down the sidewalk, pushing people out of my way. I can taste blood in my mouth. Touching my lip with my finger, I realise it's bleeding. I must of bit when the woman slapped me. Memorise start to flood back to me. Too many of them, they make my head spine. But theirs on that sticks out.

Flash back 

_I bit down on my lip as he pushed me against the brick wall. One of his hands covered my mouth. He threatened me for a second time. "If you scream, I swear I will kill you." He said between his teeth. When he took his hand away, I screamed the loudest I could. He quickly covered my mouth again and kneed me in the stomach. I toppled over, but to only be pulled back up by my hair. I winced in pain. He pushed my head forward, his lips against mine. He slightly pulled away. "Kiss me back." He said as he pushed my head towards his. I did. He gave me a sly smile. I thought that I was going to throw up._

_End of flash _

My vision is blurred with the tears that are threatening to spill out. I continue to run no matter what. I start to remember when Sota was still alive. How my mother would hat it when I was in the same room. All those built up emotions that I kept inside for so many years finally came out. A tear rolled down my cheek, wiping it away with my free hand. Some thing suddenly grabs me by the shoulder. I'm turned around only to be face to face with Ayame. She looked directly in my eyes. I turn my stare away from hers.

"I'm on time I hope…" I say while looking at the ground.

"What's wrong with you Kagome?" Sango asked. I drop my head on Ayame's shoulder and started to weep. I chocked up a couple of sobs. "I'm useless to this world; I should be dead with my mother!" I scream.

Ayame pushes my head back up. "What's wrong with you Kagome?" She said she lifted her hand in the air.

"Please don't slap me, someone already did that today." I say as I let my head fall down. "And my bothers shirt is ruined!" I say as I take the creases away.

"Come on, we could wash you are shirt and you explain your emotional problem to us." Sango said as she pushed me in the laundry mat. The walls are covered with laundry machines, some seats are in the middle. A Soda machine is in the back with a detergent dispenser. I walk to the far end and sit down on the last seat. I put the bag on the floor.

"Take you shirt off Kagome." Sano says as she opens the bag. I look around to see that it's only us. I slowly take the shirt off and throw it at Sango. She throws it in one of the open laundry machines. She puts other clothing from the bag in it also. Ayame comes back with some detergent, taking her shirt off the throws it in also.

"I feel uncomfortable." I say as I cover my chest. Ayame sits down beside me and kicks her legs up onto a table.

"You shouldn't, just think of it as if you where wearing a bikini." Ayame says as she picks at a scab on her arm.

"I still feel uncomfortable." I say. "And Sango is wearing an undershirt. It's not fair."

Sango kneels in front of me and takes my hands. "Why are your hands covered in blood Kagome?" She asks.

I look away. "I went to Inuyasha's apartment to meet his mom. Then somehow this girl thought Inuyasha was cheating on her with me. She tried to attack me so I defended my self. I then came here… that's all."

"That's some bloody defending you did there." Ayame says as she examines my hands.

"I broke her nose…" I say as I close my eyes.

"That's kind of harsh… how does this girl look like?" Sango asked.

"I think her name is Kikyo." I say as I shift in my seat.

Sango quickly stood up and covered her mouth with her hand and went into a laughing fit. Ayame playfully punched me in the shoulder. All I do is star at them.

"Did you guys drink spiked Cool Aid or something? Why are you laughing?" I ask as I stand up.

Sango slowly starts top calm down. "Kikyo... is Inuyasha's ex, she's a total bitch. But no one has ever broken her nose before. We're just happy." Sango said as she started to go back into a laughing fit.

"Even if she's the one who broke up with him, she's still obsessed over Inuyasha. She's like crazy or something like that." Ayame said as she sat back down.

I sit beside Ayame, trying to figure this out. Ayame suddenly touched Sango stomach.

"You have one strange belly, the rest of your body is in shape but your stomach is like a balloon." Ayame pointed out.

"Yah, you haven't been eating the same amount of food usually eat." I add in. Sango sits in between of us.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow but I guess now is a good time to tell you…" Sango said with a pause at then end. The door of the laundry mat suddenly opened. Tree boys stepped in. One boy had a brown paper bag on his head. Inuyasha and Koga where holding him by the rams. They walked toward us. Sango quickly hugged her stomach. I crossed my arms over my chest and Ayame just stretched her arms over her head.

"Could I talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Ayame pointed to me. He let go of the guy and walked over to me, kneeling down in front of me.

"Kagome, are you ok? My mom just told me that Kikyo tried to hurt." He said as she looked up at my face.

"I think she was thinking of killing me, but yah, I'm ok." I keep my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'm really sorry."

Ayame joined in our conversation. "I think Kagome's fine, after she broke Kikyo's nose."

"You broke her nose! That's great!" He said as he stood up.

"Why is everyone happy I broke her nose?" I ask.

"Inuyasha's ex, she dumped him for this other dud. I think." Koga said as he sat down beside Ayame and slung his ram across her shoulder.

"Who broke Kikyo's nose?" The guy wit the paper bag on his asked.

I lean in forward. "Is that you Miroku?"

"Yah, that's him." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Miroku. Koga started to talk to Sango and Ayame and Inuyasha was helping Miroku walk around the laundry mat.

"Hasn't any fucking person realised that we are in pants and brass!" I scream annoyed. Everyone just stair s at me, except Miroku, he just walks into a wall.

Koga gives Ayame a peck on the cheek the gets up and walks toward Miroku. Both boys drag Miroku out of the door. Inuyasha salutes us before leaving. I lean back in my seat.

The room is completely silent, except for the laundry machine. Ayame breaks the long silence. What where you going to tell us Sango? You know, right before the boys came in." She asked as she picked at her nails.

Sango looked up at the ceiling. Nothing came out of her mouth. After a long silence she spoke up.

"I'm pregnant."

_I'm sorry that it took me long time to review, I just a lot of test this week in school. I don't really like this chapter, I think I did a bad job. But I tried. _

_Thank you to…_

_anime-lover-forever2007_

_demonpriestess07_

_Kagome M.K_

_anime freak 318_

_Kagome-Higurashi18_

_sanctuaryofsolitude_


	6. Whip cream

The one called lucky 

Chapter six: Whip cream

After the news, we walked toward to the hotel that Rin works at. On the way there we didn't talk, the only noise was either the cars passing by or some people talking on their cell phone. When we arrived at the golden doors, Ayame told me she wanted to talk to Sango alone, taking something out of her bag, she put it in my palm. As they walked down the street Ayame yelled to me that we would meet at the park around ten. I watched them until they became little black dots. Looking down at my palm, I realise she gave me an old camera, to be more precise a SLR. Shifting it between my hands, I finally put the strap around my neck, and walked the other way. It bounces off my chest each time a take a step I pull out my black and white stripped hat from my pocked. Pulling it over my head, I let out a breath of air. It looks like smoke.

I can't feel the ends of my fingers, stuffing them in my jean pants. I lift my head up to the sky. Why did Ayame want to speak alone with Sango, and why did she give me this camera? I scrunch my face, trying to solve my own questions. I shuffle my feet as I cross a street. Walking onto the grassy part of the park, I look down at the wet grass, it rained last night, but only a drizzle. I pick up the camera and adjust the focus on two little girls who are playing with their mother. I take the picture, letting the camera fall back against my chest.

I continue to walk across the park. Jumping on some rocks, I skip across them. I feel lopsided, standing with one foot on a rock. Slumping to one side like a misshapen statue.

Sota and I would always go to the park, on rainy days we would play on his Playstation. That's until he disappeared from my life. Somehow he was gone after one nigh because of cancer. I don' remember a thing about it. Sango was the one who broke the news to me. I was at the hospital when he died. And I tried to kill myself on that day. But the nurse stopped me. I also missed his funeral.

I jump of the rock onto the pavement. Twirling myself around like a ballerina. Tears leek into my eyes. I continue to twirl. Everything swirls around me, becoming unfocused. I stop in my tracks. My head feels wobbly. Wiping my tears away with my sleeve, I walk up to an empty fountain.

The water was drained out for winter. It's a kiddie pool in the summer. Stepping inside the large basin, I put my bag on the ledge and take my skateboard out. Put the camera beside the bag, I step onto the board and push off. I stay close to the ledge, doing the whole outline of the pool. The sound of the wheels rolling against the pavement somehow soothes me, like when my mother would hold me close against her chest, and whisper calming words to me before I would climb into bed. Then my father would kiss me on the forehead and sing me a song in a low whisper.

I push off for a second time, this time letting my foot drag on the pavement. I then do a tail drag making the board slowly go into a stop. Picking the board up, I drag my feet towards the ledge. I sit down and immediately open Sango's knapsack. Searching through it, I take out something that looks like a protein bar. I nibble at it, whatever it is it tastes like dried tomato.

Looking over the bag, I reach out for the camera. But nothings there. I pick up my bag and put it on my shoulder. I start to panic, standing up I search the area. Suddenly everything goes black. Someone is covering my eyes.

"Guess who it is." A voice says.

"The tooth fairy?" I say, my voice dripping sarcasm. I'm turned around; Inuyasha is standing in front of me, giving me one of his looks.

"Shit! I'm right, you are the tooth fairy." I say as I tilt my head.

"Yah, whatever bitch. What are you doing here?" He asked me as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I was hoping the kiddie pool would be open, but for some strange reason they decided to drain it during winter, don't you find that sad."

"Not really…"

I push some strands out of my face. "I lost Ayame's camera, and right now I'm looking for it."

He just shrugged. "Stay there."

"Huh?"

"Stay there." He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me moving a few feet to the left. "Right-here. Stop." He looked over my shoulder. "Good."

Time was magnified. Is his hand still on my shoulder? I don't know. His face swam up to mine. I grew extremely still. The corner of his mouth twitched. Everything seemed to be tilting.

He.

Kissed.

Me.

The kiss was over in an instant, and yet I sensed that it skipped a few minutes of my life. He drew away from me and gave me a thumb up. "I've got it!" I think my heart stopped as I tried to figure what was happening.

"I've got it one film," Inuyasha said grinning. "And I won the bet." This time I'm sure that my heart stopped. Thoughts darted around my head like birds.

"What?" I whisper.

"Our kiss," he said. "I've got it one your camera, I put it one self timer and stuck it on a statue over there," He said pointed to the side. "Well the bet was nothing, really," he said "Just a joke. The guys bet that I couldn't kiss you before nine, and now it's only eight forty." He said looking down at his watch.

I moved aside. "You are a-" I said stopping; I turn around walking up to the statue. I take the camera out of its hiding place. I walk away with out looking back at him.

"Lighten up wench!" he screamed after me. My body shakes. "Don't come after me you asshole!" I scream out. I run into a public bathroom. Walking to the far end of it I fall against the wall. My head falls between my knees. Tears leaked out my eyes for the third time today.

I slowly start to sing.

_Scared to open these eyes _

_To see just what's inside_

_This tree is dead and cold_

_This house is not a home_

Help me now I'm dying here alone 

I take a large breath of air; I then continue to sing to myself.

_This is not a game_

_So don't think that you know_

_Casually I confide _

_Awake and paralysed_

_Forever in one word_

_Forever is the longest time_

Wrapping my arms around my torso, I lean my head against the trunk.

_It's the only cure I'm not sure I'll survive _

_This is not a game_

_So don't think that you know _

_Can you see these blood shot eyes_

_Can you see_

_That my strength I failing_

I can't go on this way 

_This heart is not beating_

_It just doesn't seem the same_

_My strength is failing just can't go on this way. _

Some one kneels beside me. It's Ayame. She pushes some strands of hair away from my face. She puts a hand on my forehead.

"Are you ok?" She asks in a motherly voice. I look away, embarrassed. She put her bag down at opens the zipper. "I came earlier because I knew you would be here," She said as she stuck her hand in the bag.

"Sango is sleeping on a roof right now she's tiered. It's really cool place, it's on top a abandon candy store, all you do is climb a ladder and you are there, police free!" She said smiling to me. I wipe away the remaining tears from my face, biting my lover lip.

"Did you have a good time with the camera, Sango told me you where artistic, so I thought you would appreciate it more than I do."

I crack a smile. Ayame had her hair in two low pony tails; she had one a jean skirt with some black and pink leg warmers. She also had on a jean jacket. It seems that she doesn't mind the cold. I noticed that she has couple of piecing on her ear. I never noticed that before.

"Why the sad face Kagome?" she asked as she took out her jacket from her bag.

"I feel like shit, useless, and you could say the opposite of happy." I say

Ayame takes something out of her bag. She sticks it out in the air. "Here is you happiness, all canned up in a bottle." It's a can of whip cream.

"What are we going to do, get hyper on whip cream or should we throw it a police car. That would make my day." I say while rolling my eyes.

"No breath in the air," she throws it in my lap. "I promise you, it will make you happy." I take the bottle, putting the red tip in my mouth, biting on the end of it. I breathe in the air. I feel nothing. Ayame sings me to do it again. Suddenly my body feels light. I start to laugh.

"I told you it would make you happy!" she said as she took the bottle from me and did the same thing. She also started to laugh. I take the bottle back and take another breath of the air.

"What the hell is this, it's like laughing gas!" I say in between giggles. Ayame takes out a couple of cans from her bag.

"I'm always ready for a cheer up." She says as she breaks the seal of one of the cans. I take one for myself. Taking the cap off, putting the cap in my mouth. I breathe in the air. My body fells light for about ten seconds. Then everything goes back to normal. I take another breath of air. I burst out in laughter. Ayame randomly starts to poke me on the cheek. She starts to laugh again. I take and other sip of the air. Cracking up, I can feel myself going weak. The can falls out o my hands. I crumble to the ground. My body shaking from giggles. I look up at Ayame, she's touching her face. She looks shocked.

"I can't… feel." She says as she pinches her cheek. I slowly sit up.

"What?" I ask.

"Slap me!" she says as she bobs her head up and down. I look at her, trying to figure out if she's telling the truth. "Come one!" she says in a high pitch voice. I raise m hand, bring bit down to her face. I slap her. She smiles. "I didn't fell that!" She screams. She continues to touch her face. I bring my hand up to my cheek. I feel nothing, it nub. I poke it. I still can't feel anything. I start to laugh.

"Cool! Slap me Ayame." I look up to her. She laps me across the face. I feel nothing. "Hit me harder bitch!" I yell out.

She makes a fist and hits me on the lips. I fall to my side. I bring my finger up where she hit me. I feel blood. I sitting back up, I throw a fist at her. She falls back. Propping herself on her elbows. She gives me a smile. On the left corner of her forehead there's blood dripping down. "Your forehead is bleeding." I say.

"Well your, lip is bloody!" She says in a playful tone. I start to feel something stinging on my lip. It hurts. I slowly get up. Putting my hands on the edge of the porcelain sink, I look into the cracked mirror. My lip is red and swollen. On my lover lip, I notice that its cut. My mouth is imprinted with blood.

"Shit," I turn on the water, cupping my hands. I splash my face with water. I clean up the blood from my face. Look back down at Ayame; she's on the floor laughing. I take her hand, helping her up. "And then the chicken went to a tea party with the mean bad wolf to talk about her baby shower," She took a breath of air. "The mean bad wolf was the one who was her wedding planer. So she trusted him," I lean her against the sink. Taking some paper towels, I soak them with water. I then wipe them across her wound. She continues to tell her story. "But then the mean bad wolf gobbled her up as if she was a cookie…. The poor chicken shouldn't have trusted the wolf. She trusted everyone, even bad people," I put water on her face. "You Kagome, you are just like the chicken, you trust people too easily. You think that all people are all good. You shouldn't trust me Kagome, I'm a bad person." I throw the paper towel away.

"Ayame, you are not a person, you are a great friend to me. You may do stupid things, but everyone does that!" I pick up my bag. My head feel slight as I stand back up. Ayame also take her bag. We leave the public bathroom. I feel wobbly as we leave the park. The whip cream air is still making an effect on me.

Ayame leans her head on my shoulder. "I'm sleepy…" She says. We walk across the street. Ayame still has her head on my shoulder. Even if it's dark, the street I slight with colourful lights and animated billboards. Ayame points out where the abounded store is. We walk between to buildings, there's barley any place to pass through. We arrived at a more poor part of the city. Ayame start to climb a ladder that's besides a building. I follow her lead. As we arrive onto the top. I see Sango in her sleeping bag. She's sitting up straight. She gives us a small wave. I walk up to her and give her hug. I then take out my sleeping bag and lay it beside Sango. I sit on top of it.

"So Sango, can you tell me about you pregnant thingy."

"Well, uhm. I haven't told Miroku yet. And I'm not sure how many months pregnant I am. I'm more than three months that's for sure," She unzips her winter jacket to show me.

"It looks like a balloon." I say as I touch her stomach. "It's hard to believe that there's a kid in there." Sango lets out sigh. "So hoe did you hide your stomach from us?" I ask.

"I would hunch my back, or I would always wear a sweater." She said as she zipped back up her coat.

Ayame sat beside me. "What are you going to wear, can't wear you t-shirt, they will get stretched out."

"I don't know," she said as she lay back down. "Could you guys come with me to break the news to Rin?"

"Sure." Ayame said while laying her sleeping bag beside me. I just node.

Climbing into my sleeping bag I close my eyes.

"Good night guys." Ayame says as she also climbs into her sleeping bag.

Sango pulled her hat over her ears. "Good night to you to, and remember Kagome you are a lucky girl." Then Sango rolled to the other side.

I looked up to the sky. I'm about on the verge to scream out why am I so lucky. But I heard some faint snoring noses from Sango. She is asleep. I bring the edge of the bag up to my nose. I continue to look up at the stars.

_The stars tonight will be my night light. And the urban noises will be my lullaby. They dragged it up. And continued with beating. How I bleed. I could bleed for ever._ I fell asleep to those thoughts.

_The wipe cream scene was hard to describe, so I'm sorry if it sucked. I will try to update faster next time. Oh yah and I'm sorry that Inuyasha was a jackass. And I'm sorry that I have bad grammar. _

_Thanks for all the reviews people. I really appreciate them! Even the bad ones. _


	7. Black tears

**The one called lucky**

Chapter seven: Black tears

I sit on the ledge of the grey couch. Tracing my fingers over the fading patterns. I hear cheering. But I pay no attention. I'm in my own world at the moment. Closing my eyes, I lean my head back and let out a breath. I outline my lips with my index finger, where Inuyasha kissed me yesterday. My hand drops back down. It was only a stupid bet. And I thought it was real. The kiss. It only lasted for e few seconds. I thought he liked me. But in the end he turned out to be a jerk, like every other boy I liked. Except for Hojo, I only liked him for a few seconds till I found out how much he was a health nut.

I slowly open my eyes, to look up at the flat screen TV Rin has. A perky news reporter is talking about a murder. But I don't give shit.

When Rin learned the news about Sango's pregnancy she started to jump around her apartment. She immediately brought us to a maternity clothing store. It was amazing; all the clothing looked as if they came from Martha Stewart's wardrobe. Sango was not that keen on it, so we went to the mall and Rin bought every piece of clothing that was stretchy for Sango.

Then the devil came. We where at the food court, Rin was telling Sango all the stuff she should eat, that would be good for the kid of course. He then came up to us, with Koga and the Miroku. When Miroku learned that Sango was pregnant he went crazy, he started to sing a song about miracles. He hugged her the whole time. I tried not to look at him. But I knew Inuyasha was looking at me. I just continued sip my tea.

When they finally left us, Ayame was all smiley. I soon found that we were invited to a late Halloween party, the guy who was hosting came back late from his trip to Cuba. Ayame rambled on what she was going to wear for the party. So we went to a costume shop.

I got stuck as an Angel. Ayame is Tinkerbelle and Sango is being herself, a pregnant woman. I already have the black wings strapped onto my back. I hear a loud oh. Something must have gone wrong with their little project. Rin wants to make a shirt for Sango, just because she has nothing else special to wear for the party. I pluck out a black feather from my wings. Twirling it my fingers I then blow it off my palm.

I look back at the TV; some reporter is being blown away by some strong winds. I chuckle in amusement. Ayame suddenly slips into my view as she skids across the hard wood floor. She has on her Tinkerbelle costume; it's a green sleeveless dress that goes right over her knees. At the waist it flutters out like ballerina costume. I was expecting her to be wearing golden clogs as shoes, but instead of that she had on white ballet flats. She had a wand in her right hand and some see through fairy wings that are tinted gold. Her fiery red hair goes well with the green. I give a small chuckle.

"I like it." I say, straightening my back. Sango then pops into view she is wearing a black t-shirt with the words "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant" across the front in orange letters.

I give them thumbs up. Rin then comes into the living room. She's hiding something behind her back. The three all look at each at once, Rin then shows me the thing. It's my dress for my angel costume. It shredded into pieces.

"A weird thing happened…" Ayame starts. My mouth hangs open.

"I can't wear that!" I say pointing to the shredded costume.

"I was trying to adjust it, but I then by accident cut the wrong side of the costume, so tried to fix but it just got worst." She says as she plays around with her thumbs. I just stare at her.

"Now it's kind of messed," She says as she looks back at Rin. "So Rin says she could lend you a white dress she has." Ayame finishes. I just stare at her.

"Ok, that's strange," I stand up, taking the destroyed costume in my hands. Sango takes my hand. "Come on; let's see if the dress fits you." She then drags me into a bathroom in the long hallway. I close door shut as is step inside. The dress is laid across the sink.

Picking it up, I examine it closely. It's has spaghetti straps, at the waist there is a black piece of fabric that tied into a bow at the back. The second layer of fabrics is black. I strip down to my bare skin, and then I slid it over my head. I put the wings back and walk out the bathroom.

"I like it!" Rin says as she hands me my halo. I put it on the top of my head. Twirling around for them, I give a little bow. Everyone claps for me. I feel self conscience right now. I don't like being looked at. It makes me feel small. Rin swings her car keys in the air. Before we follow her out the door I put on my black Converse. I then rush back to their sides. We all pile in her small green Toyota. She some how got attached to it and doesn't want to get a new one. Even her boyfriend offered to by one for her.

She turns on the radio and starts to sing as she drums her fingers against the wheel. We all bob our head to the music. Ayame starts to play the air guitar, Sango then goes into a laughing fit. I'm in the middle of this laughing riot. Rin pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. It's the directions.

"Guys, please tell me if you see the street." She says as she gives us a quick glimpse. We all nod our head on response. I look over Sango's shoulder, through the window. The streets are light up with lights. I look up at a sky scraper, it's a hotel. I continue to bob my head. Still keeping my eyes glued to the streets, wondering if I would be happier dead.

Suddenly I'm jerked forward as Rin stops the car. She then starts to back up. Looking over my shoulder I quickly know what house is the party at.

As she stops the car, Rin looks back at us. "Now girls remember, don't take a drink from a stranger and don't-" Ayame cut her off.

"We will Rin don't worry." She smirked as she stepped out the door. We all waved her off. It felt as if she was our mother dropping us off at our first high school dance.

Some one suddenly tackled Ayame from behind. It was Koga. He nuzzles hi face against her cheek.

"Hey girls." He said as he playfully picked her off the ground, twirling her around. I cat whistle came from the porch as Ayame's skirt flew up. Koga set her back down. A small growl came from him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Possessive isn't he?" I ask Sango. She smiles as she nudges me in the ribs. We all walk up the porch stair and through the open doors. The music is booming through my ears. The place if filled with people drinking, smoking or making out to a total stranger. Sango locks arms with me as we go through a bunch of people. She then sees Minooka. Waving to him she completely abandons me, like she does every other time of my life. I look back to Ayame, only to see she's not there.

It always happens to me. I cross my arms over my chest. I look around nervously. Some boys are checking me out. I don't like to be under their stare. Maybe I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the room right now. I lean my back against the wall. I look down at the coffee table, there's a plastic wand lying there aimlessly. Picking it up, I examine it. The sparkles on it are coming of with my touch. Once I was a fairy god mother for Halloween. My mom made the dress.

Some suddenly clears their throat. I look up to a guy in a football costume. He gives me a sly grin. "What are you doing here all alone?" He asked me.

"I'm examining this wand." I say as I wave it in the air. I don't want our conversation to last. He gives me another grin. I let out a sigh.

"So, you are a…?" He said pointing to my costume.

"An angel." I say plainly. "And you are a football player I presume?"

"Yah." He says as he leans in forward. Surprised I jab the wand into his head.

"What the heck was that?" He asks as he pulls back. I let out a giggle. The wand some how got stuck in his hair.

"The wand is stuck in your hair."

"Can you get it out please?" He asks me with a smile.

"I think the jaybirds are calling me at the bar, I have to go sorry. And by the way, that's not my wand." I say as I walk around him and into the kitchen. I decide not to look back.

I lean against the wall, between the door entrance. Some one passes me by; she has a blue plastic cup filled with a red punch. It reminds me that I wanted to drink something. I walk over to the bar tender.

"Hey, uhm could I have some of that red punch thingy please." The guy pours some thing out a plastic container, and then hands me out a purple plastic cup. Taking I walk over to another room. This house is like a mansion. I sway my body back and forth to the music.

"What's an angle doing here at a party?" Looking over my shoulder to see Inuyasha walking towards me. He has white ears on top of his head.

"Drinking punch as I listen to music while I talks to a doggy boy." I pause. "Or are you supposed to be a cat?"

"A dog." He says annoyed.

"I like your ears." I say as I continue to rock my body to the music. I turn away from him. I don't feel like talking to a jackass. I prop myself on the dining room table, swinging my legs back and forth, I watch the people dance.

Deep down inside I know that I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not rich or wealthy like all these other people.

Inuyasha comes and sites beside me. I try to ignore him. "So," He starts. I turn my head toward him.

"I don't want to fucking speak to you anymore Inuyasha." I hiss under my breath. I push myself off the table and head out the doorway. I put my drink on a table and head up the massive stairs in the hallway. Inuyasha screams after me, but I just ignore him. Push my way past some people; I walk into a bathroom filled with girls. I lean against the wall, crumbling to the ground I start to cry for no reason. Maybe it's because I miss my brother. Suddenly Ayame turns around from the large mirror; she bends down to my height.

"Hey, what's wrong Kag?" She asks me.

"A fucked up guy kissed me in this fucked up world, and I found out it was on a fucked up bet. But I actually fucking liked him" I say, closing my eyes.

"Wow, that's harsh. Is he that bad?" She asked me.

"Well yah… but before he kissed me he was actually fun to hang sounds. He reminds me of my brother." I tell her.

"Who is this guy; I could beat him up for you." She gave me a smile.

"It's Inuyasha," I say as I open my eyes. She's looking at me as if I was insane.

"I said Inuyasha, is there something wrong with that?"

"Euh no, but I never thought it would be Inuyasha. Did he actually warm up to you?" She asked me confused.

"Well I guess, he was nice to me, that's all,"

"And you actually liked him? This is one messed up situation." She said as she stood up. Suddenly another girl looked down at me.

"Are you ok girlfriend?" She asked me.

"Yah, she's ok Jake, just some boy problems." She looked back. "And you know this is a girl's bathroom, just because you are dressed up as a girl doesn't mean you can come in." She looked back down at me "I'm going to fix all your problems Kag." Before she left me with the drag queen and the other girls who are over obsessed on their appearance, she gave me one of her usual salutes.

I watch her leave out the door, wondering how she could fix all my problems. But the thing is that's impossible, she can't bring back my brother.

"God you are a mess." Jake helps me up; sitting me on the ledge of the bath he takes some make up remover. I close my eyes, sitting stiff. He whips away the black streaks on my face. Opening my eyes, I notice he is redrawing the tears. He has blue eyeliner in the other hand. He then backs away. Sitting up, I look over the mob of girls into the mirror. He redrew my tears outlined in black, but this time the inside is a metallic blue.

I turn back to Jake "Thanks, you are a great make up artist."

"Kagome are you in there?" I look over Jake's Shoulder, its Inuyasha. Jake signs me to go. But I freeze. I don't want to see him.

Jake grabs my shoulder and shoves me outside the bathroom. The door then slams shut, keeping me from going back. Not even looking up at him I walk away. He grabs my wrist. "Kagome pleas listen to me." I look down at my feet.

"Snap out of it!" He pulls me close to his chest. "I'm sorry, I never thought, you would actually care." He lets go of my wrist and wraps his arms around my back and waist. I punch him the stomach repetitively, until my head falls against his chest. I stare down at our feet. He stroked my back. I don't like it; it reminds me of my mother. But I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to hurt you… I… I never though you actually liked me." Shit! Why does Ayame have to have such a big mouth?

"I don't, anymore." I continue to look down.

He rested his chin on my head. "But I do,"

My heart stopped. I never in my life I though he would like me. I slowly look up at him. His face shows no sing of a lie. Should I trust him?

"Is this another bet you made with your friends."

"No." He said playfully. I chew on my lower lip. Not sure if I should believe him.

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air, it will clear you mind." Taking my hand he drags me down stair. We went through the kitchen then the dining room, and out the patio door. I look up at the stars. Millions of them cover the dark blue silky sky. I continue to look up at it while I'm dragged into the grassy lawn. I'm pulled down onto his lap.

I look up at him. He gives me a smile. I look back at the stars. "I wish I was start," I say as I wrap my hand over my shoulders. "All they have to do is shine the brightest they can, no problems with their families, or any dying friends or anything we have here, on this stupid planet."

"It would be cool, but what about all the fun we have here, like the parties, the road trips and all those other fun things." Inuyasha says. I look back at him.

"Yah you're right." I bob my head as I hear the music coming from the house. "I like this song."

"Who is it by?"

"I think it's by Taking back Sunday or something like that." I say leaning back against his chest.

I close my eyes. "When are you going to leave?" I ask.

"Not soon that's for sure. The host took all of our care keys and hide them some where so we won't get drunk and then drive home." He said with a light chuckle. "So I will be with you for ever and ever and ever till death tears us apart."

I look back at him. "That's crazy."

"I'm joking, don't worry." He said wrapping his arms around me. "You are crumpling my wings." I say in a teasing tone.

"Well you are crushing me." I elbow him in the guts. "Sorry, sorry I was joking."

I tilt my head backwards. "You look funny upside down." I let out a giggle.

"Feh."

Turning around so I'm facing him I stick my out at him. "Silly doggy." He sticks out his tongue in response. I bring my face close to him. Giving him an angry look but in a playful way.

Our faces are inches apart. That is when he kissed me for a second time. But this time I kissed him back.

This took me a long time, don't know why. But it did. The party thing actually doesn't go really well with the story, I just ran out of ideas. SO, if you have an idea please tell me. Please! And for inu2kagfan I tried to make it longer. And yes, I just watched the movie Thirteen before writing the previous chapter, but I also saw my friends take inhalants. It was strange. Oh yah and Happy early Halloween!


	8. Praying with your fingers

**READ! **I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately, it has been about a month, or two. It's because I'm going to have exams on Monday, I had to study during winter break! And I have writers block. I don't know how to end the story! HELP! Can you guys help me, please?

And some advice, don't egg cheerleaders. I actually tried this before the winter break. This girl was being thrown up into the air and I hit her. But I only realised after that it was my friend. She figured out it was me and made me help her practise after school with her sister. I have the stupid count in my head! And it won't come out. And when ever there is police men at your school don't bug them about what's happening, they will just get mad at you. I eventually found out there was supposed to be a fight involving guns. The last time the police men came to our school I think it was five years ago when there used to be bombing threats.

I'm also sorry that the chapter is so short; I have about five minutes before the computer is brought to the computer dude. He's supposed to put and antivirus on it.

**The one called lucky**

Chapter eight: Praying with your fingers

She held onto the sheets, her fist turning white in the processes, her face buried in the pillow. She let out a sigh. She had been awake for hours, but didn't have the guts to get up from her sleeping position. She could hear Ayame's uneven breaths, from behind her. Sango was in the corner, a blanket draped over her shoulders, she slept deeply. After the party, Sango and Kagome dragged a drunken Ayame to the YMCA so they could get some shelter from the heavy snow fall.

The cold seeped through her thin cot, keeping her awake for most of the night. She shifted to her other side so she was facing Ayame. Kagome watched as the girl scrunched her face, and then arched her eyebrow in a weird manner. Slowly standing while making the least noise she could, a grunt came from Ayame. The girl's arms swung up, as if she was going to grab something. "Help me up Kagome." She said squinting her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome said taking her hands.

"Just please do it."

Kagome slowly lifted her up until she was standing, but she quickly crumbled back down. "Shit, that was a stupid idea." She said clutching her head while whining.

"If I had some aspirin I bet that would help." Kagome said looking down at her suffering friend.

"What time is it?" Ayame asked, cracking an eye open.

"Five." She said kneeling down.

"I'm going waste my day if I stay in bed!" She said rolling onto her stomach.

"Just wait till the headache is gone; I'm just going to the lounge room." Kagome said swinging the door shut behind her.

The room was quite, there was only an old woman sitting at a table that looked as if it came from a high school cafeteria. Sitting across from her, she watched as the woman chanted words under her breath. A glass bowel was in the middle, and some fruits where placed inside. Taking and apple she rubbed it against her white dress until it started to shine.

The woman before her looked up, dropping the braying beads onto the table.

"Have you prayed yet?" She asked looking at Kagome with a questioning glare.

"Pray? I usually don't pray." Kagome said waving her hands before her.

"You have to, come and here." The woman said the woman said putting her brayer beads around her neck.

Kagome slowly moved around the table, unsure if she should really trust her. The woman signed to her that she had to sit on her knees.

"Put you hand out." The woman instructed. Kagome followed her orders. "The thumb is the strongest digit on your hand; give thanks to everyone thing in your life. The index finger, this is the pointer finger, pray for people who guided you through life. The middle finger, this is the tallest finger, pray for the important people who have power in the world, like the government or royalty. Ring finger, this is the weakest finger on your hand, pray for the poor, weak and homeless. The little finger is the smallest and last finger on your hand, pray for yourself."

"That's all?" Kagome asked unsure.

"That's all." The woman repeated.

Heaving her shoulder up she touched her own index finger. "Ok, so who helped me… uhm Sango did, Sota… I guess Ayame did, Miroku…. And…?" She could hear the woman beside her mumble.

"Can you please stop praying so loud?" Looking up to the voice she saw a half asleep Ayame, head buried in her hands.

The woman looked up from her praying. "I'm not going to listen o a girl dressed up as a fairy."

"Fairy's are cool people! Don't talk shit about them."

"What are you doing here; you're supposed to be on that cot!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I can't waist my day!" She said grumbling.

"Ayame, it's five in the morning!"

"I thought you said it was five pm." She said slowly looking up to her.

"Just sleep and the headache will go away." Kagome said soothingly.

"Kagome…" She said slowly. "What happened to the guys, the last thing I remember is drinking something and seeing them walking down the street, beer bottles in their hands."

"Shit!" Kagome screamed standing up. "What happened to them?" She asked clutching her head.

"They might have crashed in Inu's place, his mom is out of town… I think." She said closing her eyes.

"I'm going, stay here with Sango ok?" Kagome said running towards the room they crashed in. After finding her board she ran back out and saw Ayame fall off the table onto the rug.

She had got to get to them.

**End of short chapter. **


	9. Read

Dear people (I have the hardest time trying to start these things)

I'm not dead neither is the story, I'm just out of ideas and the third term is close to an end and that means a lot of test. I'm trying to finish the next chapter but I keep stopping and restarted it. So that's about all I need to tell you, thank you for all of your reviews I love them…


	10. Broken Cry

The one Called Lucky 

**Chapter nine**: Cry Out

Faster and faster… I can't stop now, not at this moment. My body feels numb and my lungs won't breath but my eyes keep searching…

Making quick turn around the K-mart, my feet peddle against the wind. I could feel my heart pump in its rib cage, counting each fast beat. My sweaty palms tighten around the plastic handles as turned up onto the highway.

Where was the car? Was I on the right highway? Where was he? My mind races with those questions as I continue to peddle. My hair whips around in the air as it's loosened from the tight ponytail. My small black wings flap in the air as the winds hits them harmfully.

Snowflakes pelted the ground for ten minutes now; they keep coming down thicker and thicker. My vision is becoming duller but I never slowed down. A crippled paper is tucked between my frozen fingers; the ink is slowly fading away as it's getting damp.

Car lights flash through my dull eyes as I peddle along the highway. My bar shoulders prickle under the cold air. Just a few minutes ago I was back at Inuyasha's place talking to his mother now I'm searching for him as if he was a lost puppy.

I need a vacation…

I continue to rid down the highway like a speeding car. My lungs seemed to shut out all of my air, I need to breath but I can't stop. Pulling my head down I close my eyes for a brief moment. But for that moment I get the wind knocked out of my lungs, all the breath that is left. My mind goes blurry as I feel my head spin… I black out.

I wake up in my bed, panting like a dog; the covers are kicked off onto the floor. Pink walls from my childhood come to haunt me as I look around to see I'm back in my old room.

Everything is back in order, my desk is still in its right place and all my books are aligned against the wall in the bookshelf. My school books are lying on my desk like usual. My mother stands in the doorway smiling down at me. She has on her usual green skirt and white blouse.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready." She says quietly. "I don't think you'll have time for a shower this morning, I let you sleep in a little." I nod dumbly as I watched her leave my room.

Touching my face carefully I could feel the sweat trickle down my flushed face. What was happening to me? Slowly sliding out of my bed I stumbled towards my mirror, I looked myself over. My face is beaming and my cheeks have a healthy taint of red in them, my usual dull hair is now shinning.

Looking down to myself I see my old sleepwear instead of the white strapless dress. Touching my head, stomach and arms I realize that I'm real. Everything is real.

Quickly stumbling towards my closet I pull the doors open to reveal all of my old clothing hanging beside my school uniform. Yanking it off the hanger I breathe in the aroma, it smell like home.

Shrugging off my current clothing I quickly pull on my uniform, for the first time I'm happy to be wearing the short green skirt.

As I pass my fingers through my locks of black hair, I pull on some white sock and jog down the steps taking two steps at a time. My mother is in the kitchen cleaning come bowls from breakfast.

"Good morning Ma." I say quickly before I sit down on a cushion that right's beneath the table. A bowl of rice waits to be eaten. Quickly grabbing some red chopsticks I bring the bowl up close to my mouth as I gobble it up. I can feel my mother's eyes observing me closely. Looking back I give her a smile. "Thank you for breakfast."

She gives me one of her heart warming grin. "You have a little thing here honey." She says pointing to her lip.

Bring my thumb over my lips; I fling off a small piece of rice. "Thanks." I say as I go back to eating my rice to the last grain.

Picking up the bowl I stand up with the chopsticks still hanging out of my dry lips. Tiptoeing towards my mother I drop my dishes into the sink and give a peck on my mother's cheek. Her cheek feel so warm against my cold lips, I know she's real. This I not a dream.

"You're such in a good mood Kagome." My mother points out a she whipped her hands on her skirt.

"I guess it's because I'm happy to be here." I said giving her a quick smile.

"Why don't you say good morning to your father?" My mother suggest as she dipped her hands back into the soapy water.

Stepping back I looked around. My father was here?

He's sitting on the couch, flipping through his paper, reading glasses are perched on the tip of his nose making him look like so old geezer. I quickly scrambled towards him throwing my arms around his neck. I could feel his heart beat against mine.

"Hey daddy." My voice is perky and light. A small smile spreads across his wrinkled face as he takes of his reading glasses.

"How's my princess." He says as he gives me a kiss on the temple.

"Better than perfect." I say back to him. I want to whine as his chapped lips leave the side of my head.

"That's great honey, why don't you tell Sota to get ready for school; I think he's still outside skating." My father say as he put his glasses back onto the bridge of his red nose.

Quickly getting up I skitter across the floor towards the door and slip on my brown loafers and run out the door to see Sota gliding across the shrine ground with his skateboard. He stops abruptly when he sees me he and gives me a sly grin.

"Hey sis." He says walking towards me.

Quickly grabbing him into a hug I smile to myself. "Hey Sota."

He stays still; I can feel his heart pound against mine. His breath tickles my cheek.

"I know you know," He breaths out so I can just hear, "that this is all a lie." Pulling back from the hug he gives me look before slipping into the house.

I stand shock as I slowly look back to the door; he's pulling his bag onto his back as he walks back out the door. I look at him as he starts to walk down the shrine steps. He looks back to me. "Come on." He says as he continues to jog down the steps.

I quickly follow him unsure what is happening. My footsteps are light and quick as I run down all the steps. As we arrive onto the sidewalk, he grabs my hand without a glance and pulls me in the opposite direction from the school. I can feel his sweaty hand squeeze my hand slightly.

We run across the street as a car honks it horn. "Sota where are we going?" I say yanking my hand away from his.

Slowly looking back to me I look down to his eyes. They are empty. "Do you trust me?"

The sirens ring through the city like an alarm, echoing through my head. I nod my head. "I—yah I do." My eyes blink rapidly like some old dog.

"Then follow me." He says escaping into a narrow ally.

"Wait—Sota, stop!" I yell to him as he runs around a corner. Quickly following him I pass by cars and abandon houses. The sky is quickly turning into a deep purple taking over the crystal sky. A cool wind picks up my skirt as I rush around the corner.

Sota stands in front of a store window, his nose pressed against it as he watches his breath fog the glass. Slowly walking to his side I peer inside myself. It's the corner store I used to go in with him. Letting out a relived sigh I look back down to Sota.

"Sota, if you wanted to have candy, you could have just gone to the grocery close to your school." I said heaving my shoulders in the process.

"No." His voice is calm as if he was about to talk over some business plan.

"Then why the hell are we here?"

"Just follow me." He said lowering his head as he pulled open the glass door. I step inside the small shop my eyes roaming the area as I hear a soft bell from above announcing we have entered. Sota takes my hand dragging me against the wall, pressing a finger to his mouth shushing any of my upcoming comments.

The store is gloomy with a dim light flickering on above us. Two figures are wandering the aisles as the cashier flips through a porn magazine, a cigarette hanging from his white lips.

I continue to look around unsure what I'm looking for. The door then swings open with a small gust of wind, someone steps in, but I do not look. My stare is focused on the two people roaming the store, I know them. Or so I think.

Sota points towards the new costumer who is slowly walking up to the counter, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. His hair is messily brushed over to the side.

"What?" I ask Sota, but his finger is still pressed against his sealed lips.

Looking back to the counter I watch as the man leans over to the cashier and whispers to him. His hand slowly slides out of his pocket pulling out a gun.

Shit.

He brings it up quickly to the cashier's temples screaming out to him, his words are killing the air like a knife. My body goes numb as my throat turns dry, I can't move nor speak. Sota stands beside me completely still as if nothing happened.

The two customers that were roaming the isles stand frozen a couple feet away. The robber gives a quick glance to them before her hears an ear piecing scream.

The girl takes a step back as she cries out in shock; her eyes dart around nervously unsure what to do of the moment. Pushing her brother out of the way, the robber launches himself at the crying girl wanting her to stop the noise.

Too surprised to react, the girl stumbled backwards as the robber takes her by the collar. The little boy quickly jumps to his feet as he pounces towards his sister. Surprised, the robber pushed the child away throwing the girl against the marble counter.

Her head connected with the corner, blood drenched her hair as she lays lifeless on the floor, the cashier huddled in a corner.

The boy stands up in shock, tear prickle his eyes as furry takes him over as he watches the robber slowly bring his gun up to the girl.

Everything happened too fast, the gun released the bullet and connected with flesh. Another man down. The boy lay on the ground, eyes dulled by pain as his blood mixes with his sisters. A large hole in his neck lets the blood slowly drip out like a fountain.

The robber's hand shakes as he watches the mess he just made. Dropping the gun he slowly backs away from the two dead bodies. Sirens are heard through the door as armed men burst inside.

The sound of an ambulance then came with more police cars…

Slowly bringing my shaking hands to my hair, I slowly passed them through until they cup my head. My lip quivers as I feel a thick liquid drip onto my fingers. Blood… seeps into my messy hair.

Tear rim my eyes as I bring my hand up to my blurry eyes. Red, stained with my own blood. Looking down to Sota, I let out a silent cry.

A smile. The nicest smile I have ever seen from him, and he gave to me. Just for me. My hands shake as I slowly bring them around his neck letting traces of blood all around his collar like some marking. The tear drip down my face like as I sob. His eyes become duller and duller. His smile is weaker each time I blink… he's fading away from me once again.

A bullet hole lets blood seep out of his neck…

"Sota—please…" I whisper to him through my broken sobs.

Men and woman rush in and out of the store dragging in stretchers. The store is filled with chatter as they rush around trying to sort out everything. The cashier is escorted outside, a blue blankest snaked around his trembling shoulders.

But none of them notice us… we're just a ghost to them.

Hot tear continue spill out as I stumbled on my words, nothing makes sense. Everything is just like a blur. "Please-- tell me what's happening?" I finally chock out. My fingers slowly trace red marks along his white cheek.

"It had to happened," he said smiling up at me. "Just remember," his words became softer and softer as he spoke. "You are a lucky girl."

He's gone, once again, leaving me alone with my tears. Dropping to my knees I fell into ball where Sota was and let out my tears.

The sirens rang through my head like some alarm once again… I would accept death with open arms…. But it never comes…

XXX 

_Halloo, sorry for the late chapter, I was going crazy trying to think of something up. But I finished it! _

_The chapter is confusing; you will understand everything in the next one I swear. I didn't have time to look it over and see if I did any mistakes sorry. Not very proud of this on but whatever. _


End file.
